


Тихая гавань

by gradle



Series: omegaverse setting [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, a/b/o dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradle/pseuds/gradle
Summary: Время и ситуация требовали от Харли решительных действий. Решительные действия всегда ложились на плечи альф, им же и нести ответственность за себя и свои поступки.Но Харли был слабым альфой, поэтому ему пришлось убегать.Убегать и прятаться.





	1. Убегаем

**Author's Note:**

> Латиа/лати – омега/гамма, родивший ребёнка

Харли увёз Эллиса холодным ноябрьским вечером, перехватив его по дороге из школы. Он знал, как это выглядело со стороны, когда подбежал к сыну, бросил пару слов и, не дождавшись ответа, поднял на руки и отнёс к машине. Алистер не раз рассказывал ему про кражу детей, с присущей ему холодностью уточняя, скольких из них позже собирали по стране безутешные родители, и сколько ещё числились пропавшими без вести. Тогда эти ни его, ни Харли совершенно не тронуло: всё это было где-то далеко, и в их весёлой Калифорнии не хотелось даже думать об этом. Да, Харли часто видел странных, неприятных людей где-то в городе, но Эллис в такие места не ходил. И школа была хорошей.

– Папа, можно нам забрать Луи? Пусть он тоже с нами поедет! – пристегнувшись, попросил Эллис. Он уже пристёгивался сам и просился на переднее сиденье, как взрослый. Алистер его туда не пускал, а Харли всегда приходилось слушаться.

Теперь же, выехав на трассу впервые за несколько лет, он сам признавал, что омега был тогда прав: машина виляла, на влажной дороге разгонялась и норовила уйти в сторону. Маленькому шестилетнему омеге в таком автомобиле на переднем делать было нечего.

– Милый, я отвезу тебя – и тогда вернусь за ним со Стэнли, хорошо?

– Не вернёшься, – буркнул Эллис. – Мы же убегаем, и лати* скоро нас найдёт.

– Я даю тебе слово, что ты будешь в порядке. И он тебя не найдёт, поверь. Разве я когда-нибудь врал тебе, Элли? Давал тебе повод сомневаться во мне? – взглянув на сына в зеркало заднего вида, спросил Харли. Машина снова съехала в сторону – и пришлось вернуться к дороге. – Всё будет хорошо.

Им срочно нужно было уезжать. Времени оставалось так мало, просто катастрофически мало – Харли старался гнать, как мог, и не врезаться при этом в ограждения и машины на соседних полосах. Он захватил сэндвичи, пару упаковок чипс, два литра воды и какие-то батончики. Кажется, Эллису такие нравились пару лет назад; сейчас же Харли о вкусах сына даже не догадывался. Если бы Алистер пускал к нему, Харли не пришлось угадывать. И им двоим не пришлось убегать. Харли проклинал себя за то, что не сообразил раньше и позволил ситуации развиться в катастрофу.

Их путь лежал в Омаху – крупный город прямо в центре Небраски. Харли читал, что там были лучшие больницы, лучшие врачи и, в принципе, там умеют держать рот на замке. Даже если Алистер подключит полицию к поискам, там их не сдадут.

Всю дорогу до Лас-Вегаса Эллис молчал, внимательно всматриваясь в пейзажи за окном, разглядывал высокие сосны, сменяющиеся пустыми полями, после которых дорога снова сворачивала в лес, где петляла, но дождя тут не было, и машина подчинялась куда охотнее. Харли старался ехать быстрее, но завороты туда-сюда отвлекали, приходилось постоянно снижать скорость и следить за полосой. Ещё и смеркалось: дорогу освещали только фары, и Харли быстро устал.

Они проехали всего лишь двести миль, потратили на это четыре часа, а Харли уже клевал носом и искал, где бы остановиться на ночь. В лесу было страшно, в поле тоже небезопасно, а до города оставалось совсем ничего.

– Пап, а мы будем ночевать там? – заметив огни мегаполиса, спросил Эллис. Наверняка узнал эту дорогу, на которую Харли съехал: он часто возил их с Алистером сюда, пока не появился Луи. – Сходим посмотреть на фонтаны?

– Давай попозже, сынок? Нам завтра ехать весь день, нельзя отвлекаться по пустякам. Ты лучше поспи.

Харли не взял с собой ни плед, ни подушку – ничего, чем можно было бы укрыть себя и ребёнка, а ночь обещала быть холодной. С собой была только куртка, старая и испачканная чем-то тёмным на рукавах. Харли брал её по привычке; денег на новую хватало с лихвой, просто было лень.

Они остановились на случайном паркинге: Харли выбирал не очень высокие и не открытые, чтобы не мучиться с ветром, и не подземные – просто такие не любил. Сравнивать цены и разъезжать по городу было некогда, и Харли выбрал первый попавшийся, что был ближе к выезду из города. С виду на нём даже не найти, где приткнуться – место популярное.

Пристроиться на задних сиденьях удобно не получилось. Эллис свернулся калачиком, прижался к спинке, уступая папе немного места, но всё равно Харли чувствовал, что свалится во сне на грязный пол.

Зато так было теплее: Харли грел Эллиса, а Эллис – Харли, и никакого пледа не понадобилось.  
Погладив мальчика по светлым вьющимся волосам, Харли жалел, что не знает наизусть ни одной сказки, ни одной песни. Укладывал его всегда Алистер, даже в младенчестве не подпуская отца к нему, и Харли совершенно не представлял, как баюкать детей, действовал по наитию.

Эллис заурчал и через пару минут провалился в сон. Харли лежал так ещё пару минут, ворочался, стараясь не разбудить его и одновременно устроиться удобнее. Он чувствовал себя так спокойно, умиротворённо, как будто они ни от кого не убегали, как будто они с Алистером вместе до сих пор остались семьёй и всё было хорошо. Харли даже жалел себя, думал, как можно было выйти из ситуации иначе, но всё равно приходил к выводу, что он поступил правильно. Алистер не оставил ему выбора.

Проснулся Харли от холода. Спина дико замёрзла, руки подрагивали, а вот груди было на удивление тепло. Спросонья он не понял, откуда в его объятиях такая огромная мягкая игрушка, но достаточно быстро вспомнил, где находился. Приподняв голову, он заметил, как соседние машины грелись под рассветными лучами, и выругался про себя, что не додумался припарковаться там же. Сейчас было бы не так холодно.

У них оставалось два дня, Харли планировал доехать до больницы к вечеру. По всем расчётам, ещё нужно было где-то десять часов, и это без учёта того, что у Харли не было опыта езды по горным дорогам. Отец когда-то возил его в заповедник ещё ребёнком, но из той поездки Харли запомнил только то, что у него дико болела голова. Кажется, он ныл и просил вернуться домой.

Омаха располагалась у границы с Айовой, и до неё оставалось проехать Юту, Колорадо и саму Небраску – Харли выбрал самый короткий путь из всех.

Он хотел забрать и Луи со Стэном, но не успел, не смог перехватить их, и чёрт знает где те теперь находились. Харли хотел ринуться на их поиски, но время поджимало, и уехать он смог только со своим старшим сыном.

Из всех их детей Эллиса Алистер любил больше всего, а сам Эллис всегда был больше привязан к отцу. Конечно, латиа он тоже любил, но папа всегда играл в его жизни особую роль, и сейчас Харли жалел, что не проводил с ним больше времени, что не занимался им, что не показывал свою любовь, иначе сейчас бы не было так сложно.

– Знаешь, у Луи завтра день рождения, – напомнил ему Эллис прямо перед въездом в тоннель. – Я ему даже подарок приготовил, только он дома остался. Пап, он сильно обидится?

– Нет, солнышко. Когда я привезу его к тебе, ты всё ему объяснишь. Или хочешь, я объясню?

Эллис помотал головой, но потом вспомнил, что папа его не видел, а следил за дорогой, и ответил:

– Я сам скажу. Лати всегда меня учил, чтобы я учился брать на себя ответственность за свои слова.

– Но это же не ты виноват, что пропустишь его день рождения. Я знаю, что должен был как-то предупредить тебя, но тогда твой латиа бы нас нашёл.

– А ты тоже со мной останешься, правда? – с надеждой спросил Эллис, отрываясь от красивой картинки за окном. Он не любил рассматривать природу, но раньше Алистер садился с ним на заднее сиденье и развлекал, пока Харли вёл машину. – Приедешь к нам жить?

– Я постараюсь, Элли. Но сначала нам нужно спрятаться. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил?

– Угу, – буркнул Эллис и снова замолчал.

Порывшись в увесистой сумке, он нашёл там те самые сэндвичи, пропитанные майонезом, и скривился. Эллис такое не любил, но есть очень хотелось, как и Харли, но, в отличие от отца, он решил не терпеть до ближайшего макдональдса, а позавтракать тем, чем было. Оставались ещё чипсы и вода с батончиками, по дороге можно закупиться ещё чем-то, если будет время.  
Харли уже знал, что его не будет, но решил придумать отмазку заранее.

Он словил себя на мысли, что не знает, как с Эллисом обращаться. Да, он был милым, тихим и спокойным, никогда не лез к отцу по пустякам и всегда вызывал у него улыбку. А ещё Эллис был очень доверчивым, и Харли успешно делал вид, что всё под контролем.

До рождения Луи Алистер только с ним и возился, холил и лелеял ребёнка, как своё сокровище. Когда они только встретились, о детях даже речь не шла, Алистера воротило от одной мысли о детях, но с появлением первенца его позиция кардинально изменилась. В остальном омега остался тем же, с кем Харли и подписывал брачный контракт: мрачной ревнивой тварью, не умеющей контролировать собственный гнев. С годами искра, которая и заставила их стать супругами, которая заставила закрыть глаза на недостатки, потухла, любовь прошла, а проблемы с гневом остались.

Маленький альфа немного успокоил Алистера, добавил ему хлопот, Харли даже на какое-то мгновение решил, что сможет вернуть былые чувства, былую эйфорию от встречи с омегой, но наваждение быстро спало. Видеть его вечно уставшее, вымотанное и исхудавшее лицо стало просто невыносимо, от нытья уши вяли, а к телу тот его вообще не подпускал. Сначала оправдывался родами, потом – усталостью, а однажды просто заснул, пока Харли пытался сделать ему приятное. И даже не вспомнил потом об этом! Харли тогда ничего не сказал, но в глубине души сильно обиделся и вскоре после этого принялся искать для себя новые варианты.

– А от чего этот дым? – тыкнув пальцем куда-то вправо, подал голос Эллис. Он вырвал Харли из воспоминаний как раз вовремя: посреди дороги валялся какой-то красный мешок, и он бы не заметил его, забывшись.

Сбросив скорость, он подъехал ближе и распознал в этом мешке то ли дохлого кота, то ли лиса – определить на глаз, чем являлось это месиво, Харли не мог и не хотел. Но, справившись с приступом омерзения, он заметил, что кровь была свежей. Значит, сбили бедное животное совсем недавно. Значит, тут иногда проезжают люди – приятно было осознавать, что в этих местах есть жизнь.

– Пап? Ты не видишь его, что ли?

– Это облако, Элли. Туча. И скоро тут будет дождь.

Ехать по ливню горными дорогами было страшно, но и останавливаться нельзя. Харли накручивал себя, всё время представляя, что Алистер уже ехал за ними следом, закинув ружьё на заднее сиденье их серой тойоты, доставшейся омеге после развода. После развода ему досталось вообще всё, а у Харли был только Виктор.

Виктор врезался в него на забитом перекрёстке: откатился назад на светофоре, не справившись с передачами, поцарапал ему решётку радиатора и, собравшись, поехал дальше. Харли еле догнал его тогда, разъярённый тем, что этот тупица, не умеющий водить, зачем-то сел за руль, а на следующий день, решив воспользоваться шансом, уже звал его в ресторан. Он удивлялся ещё, зачем тот взял себе механику, но потом плюнул: если бы не она, Виктор ему никогда не встретился.

Он не любил оправдывать свои поступки судьбой, но в той ситуации ничего другого в своё оправдание придумать так и не смог.  
Как и сейчас: если бы не ливень, Харли бы и не подумал заехать в совсем крохотный Грин Ривер: перекусить и переждать дождь.

– А что будет ваш милый малыш? – ласково пропел официант, записывающий заказ.

Эта закусочная ничем не отличалась от тысяч таких же, разбросанных по стране, но только её Харли и нашёл. Мотель здесь, мотель там, центральная площадь с прорастающими через асфальт цветочками да эта закусочная – вот и весь город. Ещё речка была – в честь неё назвали. Харли не представлял, как тут можно жить. Зачем оставаться в таком месте?

– Я хочу хот-дог и картошку фри с сырным соусом, – без раздумий выбрал Эллис. Он даже не посмотрел на меню, но такой стандартный набор просто обязан быть везде. – И мороженое.

Харли не одобрял его выбор: от мороженого в такую погоду запросто можно заболеть, а хот-дог и жареная картошка совсем не подходили для его детского желудка. Он не мог припомнить, когда последний раз сын питался так: до развода Алистер тщательно следил за его рационом, с детства приучал к полезным продуктам через слёзы, истерики и раскидывание тушёной капусты по всей кухне. Потом Харли потерял контроль за тем, что сын ел, как и потерял связь с Эллисом вообще.

– Пахнет, как дома.

– Разве? – удивился Харли. – Латиа такое готовил?

– Готовил. Когда Стэн говорить начал. Он тогда дедушку позвал, и всех своих друзей позвал, долго готовил много всего, и вот тогда так же пахло. Утка у него очень вкусная получилась, а виноградный сок мне так и не дали попробовать. Дедушка надо мной посмеялся и сказал, что я маленький ещё, – надулся Эллис.

– Не помню такого. Подожди, у него же тогда день рождения был?

– Ты тогда уже уезжал, – с грустью ответил Эллис. – Стэн тебя не помнит вообще.

Стэн родился для Луи погодкой. Харли чувствовал, что не справлялся, что становилось тяжело, а Алистер начал возвращать себе самого себя: поправился до здорового веса, повеселел, умело лавировал между беспокойным Луи и подросшим Эллисом. Снова начал отвечать ему, громко смеяться и огрызаться. От такого Алистера сложнее что-то спрятать и утаить, ему сложнее парировать, и Харли, проклиная себя, заделал ему ещё одного. Он даже не был уверен, что хотел этого ребёнка всей душой, но усиленно отгонял от себя подобные мысли, старался появляться дома меньше, отдалился от детей, оставив их на Алистера, и тот совсем слетел с катушек. 

Виктора удалось скрывать ещё год, Харли успешно жил на два дома, пока Алистер восстанавливался и растил его детей, а потом всё рухнуло. Ему закатили настоящий скандал, Алистер даже запустил в него какой-то кастрюлей, и успокоился, только получив по лицу. Харли боялся, что тот пойдёт вымещать зло на детях, но вместо этого приехала полиция и весь следующий год Харли провёл в судах.

Эллис выглядел ужасно на каждом заседании, Харли казалось, что бывший – совсем скоро: бывший – муж вытягивал из ребёнка все соки, отыгрывался на нём за грехи отца, но суд не оставил ему и шанса на единоличную опеку. Все трое остались с Алистером, и в конце тот победно усмехнулся ему, покидая зал.

– Это тебе, малыш, – поставив перед Эллисом огромную тарелку с хот-догом и вываливающейся за края картошкой, официант переключился на Харли. – И вам, сэр.

Заказанный бургер выглядел не очень аппетитно, но Харли вежливо улыбнулся и поблагодарил за заказ. Официант, смутившись, наклонился к нему слишком близко, и альфа почувствовал его резкий запах, забивающийся в нос. Ненастоящий – так омеги не пахли – Харли скривился, вспоминая свежий и приятный аромат Виктора.

Думать о нём было одним удовольствием даже спустя год. До развода Харли думал, что его, как и в ситуации с Алистером, подстёгивала неопределённость, необходимость скрывать свои отношения, но он быстро понял, что дело было в другом. Ему стало плевать, что муж обнаружит его, Харли понял, что готов многое отдать за эти зелёные глубокие глаза и чуть кривоватый нос. Виктор был для него идеальным, самым красивым, Харли обожал дёргать его за короткие тёмные волосы и прижимать к себе, сходил с ума по его запаху – он заново влюбился, но ситуацию с мужем воспринял очень болезненно.

Оставлять детей Алистеру было категорически нельзя, это было опасно: Харли давно говорил об этом родителям, Вику, судье и адвокатам, но никто его не слушал, и всё обернулось вот так. Он предупреждал, умолял, подавал апелляции, но никто не принимал во внимание его слова. Если бы не Алистер, Харли не пришлось сбегать вместе с Эллисом, оглядываясь назад, опасаясь погони. В происходящем была только его вина!

И сейчас, увозя сына всё дальше от него, Харли молился успеть до конца завтрашнего дня. Времени оставалось совсем немного. С Луи и Стэном придётся поступить иначе, но Харли уже не сомневался, что вернётся за ними. Обязательно вернётся.

План начал давать сбой ближе к ночи.

Они уже пересекли границы пяти штатов, почти подобрались до Небраски, остановиться в очередном мелком городке на ночь показалось хорошей идеей, да и Харли был не уверен, что сможет справиться с самим собой. Глаза слипались, и даже на освещённой дороге он пару раз терял полосу, сбивался с пути. Хорошо хоть, что поблизости не было машин.

Ночь они провели в Джулсберге: Эллис увидел огни города издалека и заставил его свернуть.

– Там ничего интересного нет, честно, – отговаривал его Харли. – Обычные коробки вместо зданий, разбитые улицы. Тебе не понравится, сынок.

– А мистер Хадсон всегда нам говорил, что спать на природе просто так нельзя, нужно убедиться, что безопасно, и лати тоже так говорил. А мы первый раз тут едем! 

Упоминание Алистера вызвало неприятное чувство в груди: даже за сотни километров от него не избавиться, но Харли тут же одёрнул себя. Эллис любил Алистера, несмотря на всю его строгость и отстранённость, даже когда тот запирал его в комнате и не выпускал, пока тот не переставал плакать и не садился за уроки.

– Лати и мистера Хадсона здесь нет, – напомнил ему Харли, заехав в город. Как он и предполагал, ничего интересного тут не построили, но хоть свет есть и можно закупиться едой на завтра. И помыться где-нибудь.

Объезжая пустые улицы, Харли чувствовал себя неуютно: в городе словно наступил комендантский час, очертания некоторых домов не разобрать из-за того, что те сливались с тёмной ночью. Все спали, а Харли не мог отделаться от чувства, что ездил по какому-то заброшенному городу. А пистолета у него с собой не было.

– Там что-то есть, – Эллис прижался к окну, заметив единственное здание с горящими окнами где-то справа. Он и сам уже был не рад своему предложению заехать сюда, но молчал. – Поехали туда, там есть люди.

Здание оказалось отелем – единственным тут отелем с небольшой стойкой регистрации. Встречал их потрёпанного вида бета, засыпающий на ходу.

– Доброй ночи! Я Вашу машину сразу заметил, – начал тот, стоило Харли открыть дверь и втащить за собой Эллиса. – Вам двоим повезло: у нас есть свободные номера!

Деньги они взяли с собой, оставив в машине только остатки еды и карту. Харли больше беспокоился за саму машину: автомобиль был оформлен совсем не на его имя, и, хоть поддельные документы Харли всегда держал в своих карманах, если машину украдут, уехать отсюда они не смогут ещё очень долго.

Четырёхэтажное здание, где располагался отель, не вписывалось в общий стиль улицы, но в этом и была его прелесть. На фоне серых коробок здание из красного кирпича смотрелось хоть и необычно, но мило и привлекательно. Первый этаж со всех сторон был застеклён огромными окнами от потолка до пола, и можно было с лёгкостью увидеть, что творилось на улице. Только вот смотреть не на что – в этом и заключалась проблема.

Харли мог бы остановиться где-то в подобном месте. Переехать границу штата, найти первую попавшуюся деревню и остановиться там. Он рассматривал такие варианты, когда искал подходящую больницу. Так было безопаснее, надёжнее и дешевле – Харли отвалил крупную сумму за то, чтобы персонал держал рот на замке, чтобы ребёнка могли забрать и ему не пришлось нервничать, но он пожалел Эллиса. Да, в такой дыре его точно искать не будут, но и будущего здесь нет.  
Поэтому конечным пунктом всё-таки была выбрана Омаха.

– Второй этаж полностью свободен, и на четвёртом тоже остался один номер на двоих. На четвёртом всё стоит немного дороже, сами понимаете, там вид лучше, – несмело улыбнулся бета. Он и сам наверняка понимал, как нелепо звучал: кто в здравом уме будет переплачивать за вид в подобном месте? – Но для вас я сделаю скидку. У вас очаровательный мальчик, сэр.

Забрав ключи от номера, Харли поднялся на этаж и усадил Эллиса в одно из кресел.

– Эллис, милый, – начал Харли, сжимая хрупкие плечи. Кажется, мальчик замёрз. – Завтра нам нужно будет ехать без остановок, как сегодня. Просто ехать прямо – и к вечеру мы будем на месте. Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, ты понял меня?

Если снаружи отель пытались как-то привести в порядок, то изнутри дела обстояли намного хуже: старые ковры и кресла, собиравшие пыль годами, не давали нормально дышать, от постельного белья пахло чем-то странным, а свет в ванной моргнул пару раз и потух с омерзительным писком.

Но тут хотя бы можно было вытянуть ноги, и Харли, умывшись ледяной водой, со спокойной душой упал на кровать. До утра их никто не найдёт, а дальше они вернутся на дорогу.

В пятом часу Эллис пропал. Харли почувствовал это сквозь сон, когда заскрипела дверь, а потом пропал его свежий мятный запах. Зарычав, он подскочил на постели и огляделся. Ребёнка в комнате действительно не было, но все его вещи остались на месте: жёлтый рюкзачок с мишками, маленькие кроссовки и даже какая-то книжка, которую тот читал сам себе, чтобы уснуть.

Всего три жилых этажа – куда на них мог деться ребёнок? Спустившись в холл первого этажа, Харли перевёл дух: Эллис обнаружился у стойки регистрации, тот самый бета, что принимал их этой ночью, внимательно слушал ребёнка, облокотившись о стол. Сам Эллис что-то тихо шептал, водя маленькой рукой по огромной карте, что даже целиком на помещалась на столешнице. Харли с такого расстояния ничего не разглядел, но, подойдя ближе, понял, что это была как раз их карта: та, что он сам показывал ему. Та, что, как он думал, осталась в машине.

– Что здесь происходит? – резко начал он. Этот бета не может быть послан кем-то, он не может за ними шпионить, это слишком уж невероятное совпадение, но перестраховаться никогда не помешает. Никто не должен знать, кто они и куда едут. – Эллис, пошли в номер, зачем ты сюда спустился вообще? Потом будешь ныть, что тебе хочется спать.

– Я хотел спросить у мистера Миллера, как быстрее проехать до нашего нового дома.

– Ничего страшного, сэр, – встрял Миллер, качая головой, как будто он уже успел разочароваться в чём-то. – Вам действительно нужно поспать, выселение в двенадцатом часу.

Харли забрал карту, взглядом поискал машину, припаркованную прямо напротив отеля – та спокойно стояла на том же месте, где Харли её и оставил – и, проводив сына обратно в номер, заперся в нём. Сон прошёл, а виноватый, даже испуганный Эллис начинал раздражать. Интересно, так же себя чувствовал и Алистер, когда сын устраивал очередную шалость?

Сон сморил Эллиса совсем скоро, и даже пристальный взгляд, которым его сверлил Харли, этому не помешал. Так тот и пролежал до двенадцати, пока альфа старался не шуметь, собирая разбросанную одежду и полотенца.

За еду тут нужно было платить отдельно, но Харли решил, что им хватит и того, что у них осталось ещё со вчерашнего дня. До прибытия точно хватит, а дальше уже должно стать проще.

Почти два дня без нормальной еды и ночлега тянулись так долго, как и эта ненавистная уже дорога. Крас _о_ ты за стеклом слились в одно сплошное пятно, которое хотелось поскорее проехать, мелкие городки на пути только бесили. Харли видел, что до цели оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и гнал на бешеной скорости.

Эллису очень нужно было в туалет, и он уже не мог терпеть, но останавливать машину ради такой мелочи не хотелось. Они и так сильно задержались в Джулсберге, в который зачем-то свернули. Шоссе вело их прямо к Омахе, куда Харли так спешил, сырных чипсов им пока хватало, а сам город выглядел настолько уныло и уродливо, что альфа до сих пор не понимал, что на него нашло. Могли бы остановиться, как раньше, на какой-нибудь парковке и переждать ночь там.  
Аллистер был родом из похожего городка, из очень глухой горной деревни, где из достопримечательностей можно было обнаружить разве старенькую церковь в центре. Но, кажется, в его деревне не было даже этого.

Машина подпрыгнула, натолкнувшись на какой-то бугорок, и Харли тихо выругался. Он многое бы отдал за возможность посадить себя с Эллисом на самолёт и улететь прямым рейсом в Омаху. Он даже был готов потратиться на бизнес-класс, как когда-то давно, ещё до рождения Луи. Эллису тогда было всего три года, и он очень впечатлился огромными сиденьями и детским набором. Алистер тогда тоже был совсем другим.

– Папааа, – заныл Эллис писклявым голосом. Значит – собирался скоро расплакаться, а это очень мешало ровно вести машину. – Я в туалет хочу, выпусти.

Заблокировав двери на всякий случай, чтобы тот не выскочил на шоссе на ходу, Харли съехал на обочину.

– Бегом, Эллис. И чтобы далеко не отходил, хорошо?

Мальчик кивнул и выскочил из машины, спрятался за ближайший куст и просидел там добрые десять минут. Харли тоже вышел, потянулся и размял кости, наслаждаясь видом. Совсем недалеко от дороги текла какая-то безымянная для него речка, повсюду – чистый воздух, спокойствие и ни одного человека, машины тоже не проезжали. Идеальное место для того, чтобы им спрятаться, но Эллис долго так не протянет. Да и Харли тоже не сможет столько времени находиться вдали от людей. Вдали от Виктора, от родителей.

– Папа, поехали, – запрыгнув обратно в машину, позвал его Эллис. Он совсем задумался, наблюдая за природой вокруг. – Там кто-то есть!

Мимо них действительно промчался красный автомобиль, чудом не сбив расслабившегося Харли – и тот как проснулся. Тут всё-таки были люди, даже спешили куда-то настолько сильно, что не разбирали дороги.

Следующие километры до ближайшей заправки проехали на одном дыхании. Харли выжимал газ в пол и посматривал на часы. Время очень сильно ограничивало в ресурсах и возможности остановиться. Фиксируя рычаг пистолета, Харли в спешке раздумывал, как ему лучше поступить. До Омахи оставалось около четырёхсот миль.

– Почему лати хотел избавиться от меня? – тихо спросил Эллис, когда они отъехали от заправки. – Я ему ничего не сделал.

– Потому что он тебя не хотел.

– Как это – не хотел? Мистер Хадсон говорил, что дети появляются, когда родители этого хотят. Ты тоже меня не хотел?

– Я очень хотел, чтобы ты родился, сынок, правда. Не обижайся на своего латиа, он просто немного заболел. Мы все сможем вернуться, когда он немного поправится.

Харли включил радио, пытаясь уйти от неудобных вопросов. Говорить про Алистера было неприятно, а уж с сыном – тем более, но Эллис всё-таки был к нему привязан и ждал объяснений. Харли пока не придумал, как рассказать ему правду и уже сомневался, стоит ли это вообще когда-нибудь делать. Они могут больше никогда не встретиться.

Омаха показалась на горизонте уже через пару часов. Эллис снова задремал, устав рассматривать природу за окном. Видимо, для него всё тоже слилось в одно огромное зелёное пятно, а никаких детских книжек или игрушек Харли с собой не взял. Был только старенький путеводитель по Калифорнии.

Нужную больницу Харли нашёл сразу, он проверял адрес ещё дома, наизусть выучил маршрут и даже почти не смотрел на знаки. В городе он был впервые, но уже ориентировался в нём, как в родном. И нужно было подготовить Эллиса, рассказать, как себя вести, чтобы он не пугался незнакомых лиц и зданий. Разбудив ребёнка, Харли подсел к нему рядом и тут же забыл все слова. Он не знал, что сказать сыну.

– Запомни, Элли: что бы ни случилось, я за тобой вернусь. Это может произойти не так скоро, как мне бы хотелось, но я обещаю, что не брошу тебя, – обняв его покрепче, Харли говорил, не думая. Говорил правильные вещи, как ему казалось. – Тебе нужно слушаться врачей, хорошо? Не спорь с ними и веди себя послушно. Обещаешь мне?

Ребёнок кивнул и протёр заслезившиеся глаза, но даже не захныкал. Харли не сомневался, что это Алистер научил его держаться и не проявлять эмоции до последнего, но Эллису было всего шесть. Что он мог контролировать в таком возрасте?

Харли достал из сумки плотный конверт и вручил его сыну, который тот сразу захотел вскрыть.

– Отдай вот это, – он кивнул головой на свёрток в чужих руках, – доктору Петри. Он знает, что с этим делать. Запомнил? Доктор Уолтер Петри.

– Доктор Уолтер Петри, – повторил за ним Эллис, глядя в глаза. Больно было отдавать его в чужие руки, но с Алистером ему было не место. – А что там?

– Информация, чтобы не потерять тебя. Обещай мне, что отдашь его доктору лично. И никому другому, хорошо?

С Доктором Уолтером Петри у Харли была личная договорённость. Он обещал позаботиться о ребёнке и уверил его, что Алистер точно его не найдёт. Он же и рассказал про больницу, про город, про закон. Харли никогда не видел его лично, но голос у беты был приятный.

До главного входа вела красивая дорожка из белого камня, ведущая к огромной стеклянной двери. По бокам высадили какие-то цветы: среди всего разнообразия белых, жёлтых и красных бутонов Харли узнал только розы, но выглядело всё очень мило. Эллису здесь будет хорошо.

Поцеловав сына на прощание, Харли высадил его на дорогу и, не мешкая, уехал прочь.


	2. Возвращаемся обратно

Как только массивное здание больницы вместе с крошечной фигуркой Эллиса скрылись из виду, Харли припарковался около ближайшего супермаркета и перевёл дух.

Всё получилось.

В увесистом конверте, что Эллис должен быть отдать доктору Петри, лежало около двухсот тысяч – этого должно хватить на то, чтобы спрятать Эллиса до конца года. Бета обещал ему, что первые месяцы мальчик поживёт у него, а дальше можно будет найти ему какую-нибудь семью.

Харли почти ни о чём не жалел, только за Луи и Стэна было обидно: Алистер глаз с них не спускал, и утащить их так же просто, как Эллиса, не вышло, а после его пропажи и не выйдет никогда. Конечно, увезти самых мелких было предпочтительнее, и доктор Петри предупреждал его, что чем меньше ребёнок, тем проще ему будет адаптироваться к новой семье. Луи и Стэнли родились альфами – значит, запоминать всё начнут гораздо позже, и сейчас было идеальное время, чтобы забрать их у Алистера, но не получилось.

Глаза слепило закатное солнце, необычайно красивое в этих краях: это был хороший знак. Харли даже не думал, что всё пройдёт так легко, когда пару дней назад схватил ребёнка и утащил в машину. Он думал, что Эллис начнёт вырываться, пихать его и звать на помощь, но мальчик только послушно обхватил его руками и спокойно переждал, пока папа закончит свои махинации. Он и бровью не повёл, когда Харли сообщил ему, что Алистер от него отказался: никаких истерик, никакого отрицания, как будто он этого давно ждал, хотя Харли знал, что тот не посмел бы и пальцем тронуть ребёнка.

Эллиса Алистер любил. Любил даже больше, чем когда-либо любил самого Харли, и наверняка сейчас не находил себе места. Он бился за него в суде, зубами вырвал решение в свою пользу, и пропажа любимого ребёнка просто не могла пройти мимо него. Как он доволен был тогда, как радовался, что Харли обязали видеться с ним по расписанию, на чужой территории и на чужих условиях, как будто он был заключённым в тюрьме, и ему сделали одолжение. Он не сомневался, что Алистер настраивал детей против него – тех, что уже понимали человеческую речь.

Но Эллис оказался не таким сговорчивым, и с радостью отдался в объятия папы, когда тот пришёл его забрать. Эллиса было жалко, он всё-таки его сын, и выбросить его вот так казалось кощунством, но каждый раз, стоило появиться этой жалости, Харли одёргивал себя.

Алистер не заслужил иного, только не после всего унижения, через которое он заставил его пройти. Кража Эллиса была первым предупреждением, на Луи и Стэна у Харли были свои планы.

Даже если полиция найдёт его, даже если Эллис расколется или захочет обратно – даже тогда Харли не схватят. Доктор Петри убедил его, что действия законны, и Харли поверил. Конечно, люди хотели как лучше, и доктор Петри тоже хотел: именно он курировал распределение отданных детей в другие семьи, некоторых оставлял у себя. От рассказов, как омеги убивали своих только что рождённых младенцев, стыла кровь в жилах, и Харли соглашался: закон хорошо помогал омегам, которые не хотели детей. Теперь эти бедняги хотя бы получали право выжить. Взрослых тоже отдавали. Если быть точнее, как говорил доктор Петри, только их и привозили к ним в больницу.

Когда доктор сообщил ему про отмену закона, Харли без раздумий решился на кражу. Он успел в самый последний день, завтра Эллиса уже было не сдать. С Луи нужно было действовать аккуратно и подождать какое-то время; возможно, он ещё помнил Харли.

Возможно, через какое-то время Эллиса даже можно будет забрать обратно к себе, к Виктору. Харли признавал, что это будет трудно провернуть, но, если омега будет не против, он рискнёт.

Чем больше Харли думал о своём поступке, тем меньше считал это кражей. Он просто забирал своё: Алистер не должен был получить детей, не должен был отсудить себе часть дома и почти всё имущество. После решения суда Харли ощущал себя так, словно его обокрали. Он потратил на этого деревенского омегу свою молодость, позволил ему жить у себя на иждивении и получить образование, терпел его придирки и вздорное поведение, получая взамен только ещё больше грубости, а в итоге тот оставил его ни с чем. Ещё и радовался этому: по его довольному лицу хотелось проехаться кулаком.

Виктор встретил его без особой радости, Харли даже показалось, что он увидел разочарование в чужих глазах.

Харли скучал. За эти суматошные два дня, что он носился с Эллисом, так не хватало его присутствия. Когда Виктор был рядом, всё становилось на свои места.

− Я не ожидал, что ты так скоро, − пробормотал он. – Ты же собирался во Флориду, нет?

Появляться без приглашения на пороге чужого дома было очень некрасиво с его стороны, и Харли решил загладить вину. Виктор был совсем лёгким, ничего не стоило схватить его за талию и затащить в дом. Аккуратно закрыв дверь, Харли донёс омегу до ближайшего дивана и скинул туда.

Виктор умел обставлять помещение и над своим домом работал очень долго, сам проектировал дизайн и планировку. Рассматривая высокие потолки и изящную лестницу, ведущую прямиком в спальню, Харли признавал, что и сам хотел бы здесь жить. Для Эллиса тут не было отдельной комнаты, но он был уверен, что вместе с Виктором они могли что-нибудь придумать. В их старом доме же, наоборот, всё было подстроено под детей: мягкие ковры повсюду, никаких спокойных тонов, лестница надёжно защищена воротами для малышей. И повсюду игрушки, на которые Харли постоянно натыкался голыми ступнями, потому что Алистер за всем этим безобразием не следил.

− Погоди, Харли, − оттолкнул его Виктор, когда тот полез снимать с него рубашку. – Мне неприятно.

− Ты что, совсем меня не ждал?

− Я думал, ты приедешь позже, − виновато сознался омега, оттянув Харли от себя за волосы.

Он всё-таки добился своего ближе к ночи, предварительно напоив Виктора его же вином. Сам Харли предпочитал напитки покрепче и хотел оставаться трезвым до того момента, когда омегу можно будет разложить где-нибудь.

− Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросил у него Виктор, переведя дух. Он лежал под Харли, липкий и мокрый, уставший, пахнущий им. Тёплый – настолько тёплый, что и подниматься с него не хотелось. И до сих пьяный. Он уже почти заснул, и Харли решил проигнорировать его вопрос, пока Виктор не повторил: – Ты меня слышишь?

– Я хотел бы остаться здесь подольше, честно говоря. У тебя тут хорошо.

Харли рассказал ему про кражу, потому что до дрожи хотелось с кем-то поделиться. Это было у него ещё с детства: Харли не умел долго хранить секреты, особенно безобидные, он всегда рассказывал всё отцу. Он даже Виктора спрятать толком не смог, и всё время был на нервах.

Виктор слушал его внимательно, даже слишком внимательно, но лицо его не выражало никаких эмоций. Возможно, ему просто было всё равно, или он, засыпая, уже не понимал, о чём Харли говорил.

– Зачем ты с ними так? – наконец отозвался Виктор, отвернувшись, и быстро заснул.

Харли прожил у него ещё неделю. Его бы воля – из постели не вылезал, но Виктору нужно было работать. Он просыпался, когда омега уже собирался уходить, и возвращался домой глубокой ночью. Виктор ничем не пах, кроме своего естественного запаха, и подозревать его в измене было глупо. Он так же ложился под Харли и улыбался ему, но что-то всё равно в нём кардинально изменилось.

Алистер выдрал его обратно в реальный мир в своей излюбленной манере: без предупреждений и подготовки. Он подкараулил его у выхода из офиса, вцепился в плечо и развернул к себе.

Взглянув, наконец, на его лицо, Харли разочаровался. Он хотел увидеть его разбитым, раздавленным, измученным поисками своего ребёнка, но Алистер, был зол, как и всегда. Смотрел на него исподлобья своими огромными тёмными глазами, которые достались Эллису в наследство, и не отпускал его.

– Если ты причастен к этому, мудак, я так просто это не оставлю, – у него мелко подрагивали руки и Харли мог бы порадоваться хотя бы этому небольшому признаку, что омеге не всё равно. Но он точно знал, что это от ярости, от негодования и желания ударить. – Три шкуры с тебя спущу, но заставлю рассказать, куда ты дел моего ребёнка. Куда ты его спрятал?!

Нужно было играть – если Харли хотел результат, нужно было изо всех сил изображать непричастность. Он позаботился об алиби, он договорился с Эллисом, с доктором Петри, он, в конце концов, успел вовремя, и нельзя, чтобы сейчас всё пошло прахом.  
Поэтому он играл: играл, как учили.

– Кого я спрятал? Ты совсем ебанулся, дорогой мой, – с трудом отцепив от себя омегу, прорычал Харли. – На месте Луи я бы тоже сбежал, он у меня мальчик активный.

– Луи два года, ублюдок! И с Луи всё в порядке, ты украл Эллиса!

Прохожие поглядывали на них смотрели, но не подходили близко. Алистер орал во всё горло, не стесняясь посторонних, а Харли всегда было неудобно, когда тот устраивал истерики на людях.

– Я не трогал Эллиса! Ты запрещал мне общаться с ним ещё до развода, а после совсем охуел. Я терпел, поверь мне, Алистер, я терпел изо всех сил, но у любого терпения есть свой предел. Я даже промолчал, когда ты запретил мне приближаться к нему. В обход суда! А теперь ты заявляешь, что я его украл! Хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой оправдывался за то, чего не делал? Да пошёл ты нахуй!

Злость пропала из его взгляда, Алистер долго всматривался в него, рассматривал лицо, Харли буквально чувствовал кожей, как тот переводил взгляд на его сжатые в тонкую линию губы, на сморщенный нос, а затем обратно к глазам. Что он искал в его лице Харли так и не понял, но решил расслабиться и изобразить недоумение, хотя очень хотелось рассмеяться. У Алистера у самого было такое сложное лицо.

А потом тот заплакал.

Плакал он тоже своеобразно: лицо не кривилось, Алистер просто иногда шмыгал носом и вытирал текущие как будто сами по себе слёзы. Харли это не нравилось ещё до свадьбы, но тогда он смолчал. Сейчас же расползающееся внутри ликование было трудно контролировать, проще спрятаться за фальшивой жалостью.

– Значит, Эллиса украли, Харли, – задыхаясь, прошептал Алистер.

Торговля органами – неплохой вариант. Или проституция. Или обыкновенное убийство. Можно много чего предположить вслух, да и Алистер сам себя накрутит, будет думать о возможных вариантах один другого хуже и переживать. Но Харли было боязно наговорить лишнего, подставить себя, и он решил промолчать.

– Почему? – выдал он. – То есть, почему украли? Ты ходил в полицию? Может, он у кого-то в гостях остался. Ты не спрашивал у соседей?

Харли долго сидел с ним, пытаясь выжать из ситуации максимум, предполагая, что ещё не скоро увидит подобную сцену. Возможно, больше никогда в жизни, потому что больше пересекаться с Алистером он не планировал. Так что сейчас нужно взять всё, что возможно.

Потратившись на воду, упаковку влажных салфеток и один хот-дог, Харли всё-таки спровадил его домой. Чем больше он сидел с ним, тем больше вспоминал. Вспоминал всякое разное: как водил его в стрип-клуб на свидания, как первый раз пытался приготовить что-то на его день рождения, вспоминал их свадьбу. Тогда Алистер был таким же расслабленным, как сейчас, тогда все их ссоры заканчивались в постели, тогда ещё не было ни Эллиса, ни Луи со Стэнли, и Алистер спорил с ним, как взрослый и адекватный человек. Тогда, скорее всего, Харли его любил.  
Но ощущение быстро прошло, стоило только прикоснуться к омеге – вернулся старый Алистер.

Харли посоветовал ему обязательно обратиться в полицию, приобнял на прощание и даже, поддавшись странному порыву, попытался поцеловать в макушку. Алистер принимал его помощь, находясь в какой-то прострации, но от поцелуя отвернулся. Видимо, ему тоже не хотелось трогать прошлое.

А уже дома, скатившись с Виктора на мокрые простыни и отдышавшись, Харли смог выплеснуть наружу всё, понадеявшись на то, что Виктор поймёт его. Но Харли ошибся.

– Повтори? – его мягкий тихий голос успокаивал Харли, да и просто звучал приятно.

– Я отвёз Эллиса в больницу. А в чём дело?

– И оставил его там? Зачем, разве он болел? И зачем везти его в другой штат, если тут есть прекрасные больницы? Тут ведь лучше.

Отмахнувшись от вопросов, он подвинулся ближе и погладил его между ног. Хотелось залезть на него ещё раз; день сегодня выдался просто прекрасный, да и почему бы не продлить себе удовольствие. Виктор ведь никогда ему не отказывал.

Но второго раза не случилось. Шустро соскочив с постели, Виктор скрылся в ванной и долго стоял под душем, а вернулся, когда альфа уже спал. Сквозь сон Харли ощутил чужое тепло, почувствовал, как его крепко обняли и прижали к себе, и заурчал. Всё сложилось как никогда хорошо.

Следующий раз Харли увидел Алистера через три месяца на пляже: тот сидел у самого берега на ужасном ветру, подперев голову рукой. Февраль выдался тяжёлым в этом году, морозным, и даже в Калифорнии можно было это ощутить. Заболеть в такую погоду не составит труда.

Алистер выглядел жалко: волосы как будто выцвели, спина сутулая. Лица Харли не видел, но уже представлял себе его во всех красках. Наверняка омега много плакал, и глаза должны быть красные-красные. Воспалённые, больные и потухшие.

Харли ненавидел его. Поклялся, что даже если его поймают, даже если найдут, он не проболтается. Не скажет, куда увёз Эллиса. До безумия хотелось, чтобы Алистер никогда его не нашёл.

Луи со Стэном возились в своих колясках и иногда дёргали друг друга: кажется, Стэнли стянул у брата игрушку, и тот завизжал от обиды. Алистер обернулся на крик, и Харли понял, что больше ему делать здесь нечего. Он не придумал ещё, что делать с альфами: сбросить их в какую-нибудь больницу в Небраске больше нельзя, его тут же найдут, а дальше найдут и Эллиса, даже без его помощи, даже если он не расколется.

Оставить их Алистеру тоже нельзя. Злоба душила Харли при одной только мысли о том, что омега сможет забыть всё и восстановиться. Сможет снова делать вид, что он вышел из их борьбы победителем, как когда он выходил из здания суда. Или что сможет найти себе кого-нибудь лучше Харли.

А на следующий день Виктор позвал его к себе. К себе домой в Аризону.

– Ты ведь приедешь, родной? – он говорил так тепло и мягко, что невольно вспоминался Алистер с его приказным тоном. Этот омега ни во что не ставил его и даже сейчас умудрялся портить ему жизнь и мысли! – Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

– Даже не намекнёшь, что именно?

– Намекну. Это связано с нашим банком. Босс хочет отправить меня на год в Европу. Сказал, что я поработаю там, наберусь опыта, а сюда вернусь уже с повышением. Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал, Харли.

– Когда именно? – Харли напрягся. Год – это слишком много. Он не выдержит год. И любовь их тоже не выдержит. Харли не сомневался, что уже через пару месяцев взвоет, захочет к Виктору, даже не зная языка и не имея денег на билет. – Ты уже согласился?

– Да, на следующей неделе вылетаю. Так ты приедешь ко мне?

Харли прилетел первым же рейсом, раздражаясь и злясь на себя за уступчивость. Когда-то давно он так же поддался, уступил Алистеру в споре, и с тех пор его было уже не заткнуть. Потом поддался ещё раз, потом это уже вошло в привычку: Харли старался сгладить острые углы в их отношениях, пытался усмирить Алистера детьми, домашними делами, но омегу ничего не брало, а затем тот совсем оборзел – и пришлось действовать обманом.

В аэропорту его никто не встретил, как и около огромного кинотеатра, где они договорились собраться, как и около самого дома. Виктор открыл ему дверь, как будто совсем не ждал, как будто не он сам просил прилететь побыстрее. Харли не понимал, зачем так спешить, ведь Виктор улетал на следующей неделе, у них хватало времени поговорить, сходить куда-нибудь, а потом хорошенько потрахаться. Собственно, Харли так и планировал провести выходные: приятно и безмятежно, но у Виктора было такое лицо, словно он собирался сообщить ему о чьей-то смерти. А ещё он жутко нервничал, смотрел куда угодно, только не на Харли, да и вообще вёл себя странно. И на ласки не отвечал.

– Харли, не спеши так, – вывернувшись из захвата, прошептал Виктор. Он скрылся на кухне, схватил пару бокалов вместе с первой попавшейся бутылкой виски, и вернулся к Харли. – Тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу.

Виктор налил себе и Харли до краёв, помялся ещё в стороне, выждав, пока альфа сделает хоть пару глотков, и начал свой рассказ.

Виски пришлось как раз кстати, потому что с каждым предложением Харли всё меньше понимал происходящее. Он приезжал сюда потрахаться, ну, поговорить о чужой работе. Приободрить, подставить плечо, но никак не говорить про Эллиса. С чего Виктор вообще решил, что имеет право раскрывать рот о его ребёнке? Что тот вообще о нём знал?

Виктор искал его, обзванивал больницы Небраски и хотел позвонить в полицию. Но сперва хотел попросить Харли все рассказать ему. Одуматься и вернуть ребёнка домой.

– Сделаешь это – я тебя убью, – не думая, тихо выдал Харли, когда услышал про полицию. Он не размышлял ещё над тем, сможет ли кого-то убить, да и над своими словами не думал, но Виктор дёрнулся, отошёл на пару шагов, а потом выбежал из комнаты.

Первым порывом было рвануть следом: возможно, этот придурок действительно побежал к телефону, хотел вызвать копов, но сперва нужно было успокоиться. Харли не бил его, не оскорблял, а у этой неосторожной фразы не было свидетелей.

И ему нечего было бояться. Он – отец, и действовал согласно закону: так он успокаивал себя.

– Тебя посадят за кражу ребёнка,– вернувшись с ножом, обратился к нему Виктор. Он стоял далеко, но выхватить оружие из трясущихся рук не составило бы труда. Виктор хорошо умел обращаться с ножами только на кухне, когда стоял у плиты и готовил Харли ужин, как и полагалось прилежному омеге. Не стоило идти по стопам Алистера и показывать зубы. – Я запросто могу написать на тебя заявление. Но не буду.

– У тебя нет доказательств. И чего ты хочешь вообще? – Харли поднялся с дивана и медленно приблизился к трясущемуся Виктору. Тёплые чувства, любовь и привязанность к нему – всё это в мгновение ока превратилось в омерзение. Виктор оказался ещё хуже Алистера, с тем хотя бы можно было потягаться, их споры и ссоры никогда не имели заранее известного исхода, а этого тронь – рассыплется. Бесполезный тупой омега. – Денег с меня стрясти, что ли? Не ожидал такого от тебя.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты сел, – зелёные глаза заслезились, Виктор отчаянно искал, куда можно метнуться, чтобы оказаться от разозлённого Харли подальше. Этот альфа его пугал. – Харли, просто верни его, пожалуйста.

– Ты сам сказал, что меня посадят за кражу. Сейчас у тебя нет доказательств, но если я сам приведу его обратно, то это будет неопровержимым фактом. И сам Эллис может запросто меня сдать. Он не знает, где мы жили и какая у него фамилия, потому что мелкий ещё, и не очень умный. Думаешь, Алистер не науськивал его против меня? Почему ты вообще защищаешь эту тварь, что он такого для тебя сделал? Уже успели сдружиться, пока меня не было?

Харли почувствовал запах. Чей-то чужой запах, густой и вязкий, как после гона. Кто-то стоял позади, Харли это почти кожей чувствовал. Это мог быть кто угодно: викторов отец, брат, друг, новый альфа – кто знает, чем тот занимался за его спиной – даже коп. И это определённо был альфа.

Виктор немного скосил взгляд в сторону, невольно сдавая человека, что находился у Харли за спиной, но быстро взял себя в руки, опустил нож и шагнул навстречу Харли. Перед ним разыгрывали какую-то сцену, и он решил подыграть, вести себя мягко и сдержанно, хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось схватить Виктора за его тёмные патлы и впечатать в стену.

– Я не сдам тебя. Скажи хотя бы, куда ты его отправил.

Удар со спины он предотвратить не смог. Харли почувствовал движение сзади, но не успел приготовиться, и, с размаху получив по голове чем-то тяжёлым, пошатнулся.

Драться пришлось в темноте, как в плохом кино. Подтянутая фигура металась из стороны в сторону, явно умела драться, и Харли сто раз пожалел, что не занимался профессионально борьбой.

С альфой тягаться было сложно – Харли это признавал.

Он снова очутился на полу, прижатый чьим-то сильным телом, и тяжело дышал.  
Сквозь это вязкое марево, заполонившее комнату, сквозь этот омерзительный густой запах Харли почувствовал знакомые нотки. Всё внутри дёрнулось, из груди вырвался страшный рык, и боковым зрением Харли заметил, как Виктор подскочил от испуга. Он не знал, на чём хотел сосредоточиться больше: на вспыхнувшей ненависти к бывшему любовнику или старой, привычной ненависти к Алистеру. Возможно, этот фруктовый аромат ему вообще померещился, но альфа-Алистер на нём пережал ему горло, сменил позу – и запах появился снова. Он был сильным, мерзавец, но кому угодно всегда можно свернуть шею, если удачно поставить удар и выбрать момент.

Мысли метались одна к другой, фантазия пошла вразнос, и в голову ударило осознание, что терять ему нечего. Он больше не увидит Эллиса никогда в жизни – Харли ухватился за это, как за спасательный круг. Возможно, ему придётся скрывать до конца своих дней. Или всё закончится сейчас, но лучше, если ни Виктор, ни Алистер не будут жить.

Когда его подняли, больно дёрнув за волосы, Харли сумел вывернуться из захвата. Было гораздо проще драться, крепко стоя на ногах. Ещё раз взглянув на человека напротив, Харли засмеялся: да, сейчас, когда он почувствовал запах, всё встало на свои места.

Удар в солнечное сплетение заставил его согнуться пополам, и Харли воспользовался моментом, схватив противника за горло и встряхнул.  
Он не смог бы его придушить: не очень надёжно, потом ещё проверять, всё ли получилось, можно замешкаться, нужно было придумать что-то другое – и альфа решился.

Только долгожданный хруст привёл его в чувство.  
Харли, отбросив обмякшее тело от себя, наконец-то смог вздохнуть спокойно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Тихая гавань” – закон о декриминализации отказа от детей. Был введён в 2008 году на территории Небраски с целью сократить число детоубийств: родители, которые не могли обеспечить ребёнку существование или просто не были готовы воспитывать его, могли, не боясь ареста и суда, оставить его в предназначенном для этого месте (больница или полицейский участок). Ограничение по возрасту отсутствовало, и в ноябре 2008 года закон пришлось отменить по причине того, что в числе отказников практически не было младенцев: отдавали только подростков.


End file.
